


Damnit, I'm A Doctor, Not A Bunsen Burner!

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [63]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love is in the Air, M/M, Secret Relationship, bunsen burners, hanky-panky, lab experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 3 of 4 of "Love Is In The Air"Spock and McCoy are experimenting on more than lab specimens.





	Damnit, I'm A Doctor, Not A Bunsen Burner!

Spock and McCoy huddled over an experiment in the sickbay lab while Chapel worked nearby. All had been quiet for sometime as they intently labored over their own projects.

“I cannot observe the same phenomenon that you are experiencing, Doctor.”

“You gotta get closer!” McCoy snapped. 

After a few moments, Spock exclaimed, “Ohhh, that is fascinating.”

Intrigued, Chapel stepped toward them. “Let me look.”

Spock jerked back with a yelp.

“Commander?” Chapel questioned. “Are you injured?”

“I am quite alright, Nurse. I merely burned my fingers on the Bunsen burner.”

McCoy rolled his eyes. Great! Now I’m a Bunsen burner!

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
